The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods of creating a two-dimensional representation of a model, and more specifically, to systems and methods for creating and storing a plurality of configurations (e.g., combinations of visible components) of a two-dimensional illustration in a single standard illustration file that enables a user to interactively display a selected configuration.
Conventional systems and methods of creating a two-dimensional model use lines to represent visible edges of a component. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a two-dimensional model that includes components 102 and 104 is shown. Each component includes lines that represent edges of a cube. However, a placement and orientation of components may result in components overlapping other components. For example, as shown in FIG. 2, component 102 overlaps a portion of component 104. To preserve an appearance of each of the components, the overlapped segments of the lines from component 104 may be removed, as shown in FIG. 3. When a selected configuration does not include components that overlap other components, visible components may be missing segments of lines that represent the visible components, as shown in FIG. 4